Burnt Into My Memory
by saiphantomhive
Summary: What if Ciel's past actually caught up to him? Surely, Ciel would do something about it. But what if it was just a plain girl from his past. She possibly can't have anything to do with him... Can she?


_**Writer's Note: Hiya! So, this is my first fanfic. This baby took MONTHS. I couldn't stick to just ONE plot. It's and OCC story. MY OCC story. So, hope you enjoy! **_

***I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji, all I own is my OCC.***

* * *

><p>It was dark, cold, and wet. Cobwebs at every corner of the room. Children quivering all around this hell hole. I pushed my bangs out of my face and sighed. This has been the same sight since as long as I could remember. How long have I even been in this place? I can't remember the last time I saw light. The only thing keeping me onto this cold, heartless world was my faith. I prayed over and over. Only small prayers.<p>

"Dear God,  
>Please keep me safe. Thank you for keeping me alive in this forsaken place another day. Amen."<p>

I once saw a girl, no bigger then the age of 12 talking to a small boy, to be about the age of 8. "Don't worry, we'll get out of here. Don't you know? There's these fairies that can make any wish come true." The little boy said nothing. I scoffed. 'How stupid. FAIRIES?' No matter what it is, not even FAIRIES can get us out of this place. Suddenly, I saw light. A man in a black robe with a candle in his hand walked towards me. I stared at him, my face expressionless.

"Dirty, dirty, dirty." He said.

I said nothing. Nothing he can say to me that will make me care. Out of nowhere, he slapped me. I gasped as the blow was strong enough to fall to the ground. Either he was super strong, or I was too frail. The pain stung, squeezing my tears to fall out of my eyes. I looked up at him with my eyes covered by a curtain of my bangs. He spat on me. The spit landed on my left cheek, it slowly started to slide down towards my mouth. I wiped it off before anything that came from him can even enter me. That must've set him off. Because he then kicked me right on my stomach. The blow pushed me against the wall, knocking the wind out of me. I wheezed and gasped for any amount of air to enter my lungs. All the children's eyes were on me. Their eyes wide with terror. With my arms quivering, I tried to push myself up. But the man didn't accept that. He stepped on my fingers, causing me to fall back down. I grunted. I looked at my torturer's face. A white mask covered his face. So, I just stared at the black slits, hoping that's where his eyes would be. I stared at him, my eyes full of hatered and pain. He only grinned. He then roughly grabbed me by my arm, pulling me to my feet. I bowed my head, looking at a boy with piercing blue eyes cowering in the corner. I studied the boy while the man said something to me in a language I could not understand. "Impuro, sporco, impuro." The man repeated that over and over. I wish he stopped. There's no point of chanting that to me if I can't possibly understand. The little boy with the blue eyes stared at me. It was as if his eyes were looking into my soul. I couldn't look away from them. They were so... Enchanting. I just couldn't help myself. The man began to drag me towards the door. I know he possibly can't be bringing me to my freedom. I scratched at his fingers, prying them open so I could escape. But he just slapped me across the face. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. My scream was lodged somewhere in my throat wanting to escape, but it didn't. So, my eyes wandered to the boy with the blue eyes again. He was the last thing I saw before everything went black.. I did something I haven't done in a long time... I _smiled_ at him.

* * *

><p>"Snuff out the unclean, Snuff out the useless, Snuff out the barren." They chanted. A bead of sweat dripped down my face. My arms and legs were tied to the wall. I tried to struggle free, but it was useless. The ropes burned against my skin, raw from the scratches. Tears streamed down my face. I remembered overhearing two boys, somewhere around the ages of 9 saying that the kids who were taken by the men in the masks never return. I yelled for help. My no one was answering my cries. So, there I dangled. Helpless, alone, and gone. I couldn't feel myself anymore. My whole body went numb.<p>

"Snuff out the unclean, Snuff out the useless, Snuff out the barren."

A woman came closer to me, I thought she came to help me... But she bore a white mask. I knew she wasn't going to help me. I lifelessly looked at her. She inched closer and closer, a white drape in her hands. She put down the white drape, revealing a knife. She raised the knife slowly over her head. I started to pray.

"Dear Lord,  
>Help me in my time of need.<br>Amen."

That stopped the woman in her tracks. She then slowly regained her compsure; with a swift hand, swung the knife pointing downward. I heard a ripping noise. I gasped. She started to cut my old, raggedy dress off my body. I looked at her wide eyed.

"Do... You... Wish... To... Be... Saved?" She said in her best english. I couldn't understand her fully, but I nodded my head slowly. She turned to the crowd watching saying something in a foreign language. The crowd started to applaude at what she said. I started to shiever. I never realized how cold it was. The woman put the white drape over me, wrapping it around my body making it act as a dress. A man appeared out of the shadows. I thought he was going to cut the ropes.. But I was wrong. He was wielding a black metal staff, with a strange sign at the end of it. He put the end of the staff into a fire until it turned bright orange. My eyes grew big when I finally came into realization on what he was going to do next.

"No, no, no... Please," I begged. But he ignored me, slightly raising the staff and pointy the orange end at me. The woman next lifted up the makeshift dress, exposing up to my upper right thigh. I struggled against the ropes again, feeling hatered where the woman touched me. Blood started to slowly drip down my wrists. The man was closer and closer to marking me with an unfamilier sign. I could already feel the heat bouncing off the orange sign... An ear piercing scream escaped my lips. The pain I felt next was indescribable. They left me alone when they finished torturing me. I was left there, crying and yelling out in pain. I couldn't look at what they branded on me for the rest of the night. I thought it would be too late to even save my leg. But, I remembered someone saying something in my hazy memory. "If you cannot feel the pain in a burn, that means that the nerves in your limb were burned as well. You have no hope for that limb if you do not have any nerves to operate with."

I certainly felt the pain in my leg. So, my leg still has hope of it being used ever again. Suddenly, I heard the creaking of a door opening. I stared at a woman dressed as a nun. She started to say a prayer in a language I didn't understand. She then looked at my thigh. I hissed at her when she tried to touch it. She recoiled at first, but she tried another time. I just stared at her, my eyes shooting daggers in my mind. But she showed me the one act of kindness since I've been captured here... She started to put ice water on my thigh. I exhaled in relief, the flaming sensation leaving my leg. When she stopped I shot my head up, ".. M-M-More.." I begged. She continuelessly poured water on my thigh until the water was no more. I begged for more water again. She nodded then left the room. I watched as the candle flame started to leave my sight, leaving me in the darkness again. The flaming feeling in my leg began to return. "COME BACK," I yelled. I continued to yell that, until my yell turned into whispers. My eyes started to droop, my mouth widening from my yawn. I never did find out if the nun came back...

* * *

><p><strong>So, you guys figure out who the "Boy with the Piercing Blue Eyes" is? x3 Yeah, I'll introduce my OCC more later on in the story. So, please! Review, Favorite, and all those good stuffs. And lyk, tot3s. Still deciding whether to continue Chapter 2. So, again.. REVIEW :DDD<strong>


End file.
